NA001/Transcript
TV: Hey everyone, how is everyone doing? Gray: We're good! TV: Good, cause I have bad news. Blue: Oh no... TV :The chairman of the network decided that having a dare contest as a show wasn't much of a hype, and rejected the idea, so instead we are doing Plan B, the traditional challenges that pretty much every object show is doing. Lemon: Yay! Stools for everyone! (Everyone is quiet) Lemon: What? Stools are cool. Purple: Aw, I thought having a dare contest was a good idea... TV: Anyway, since we are forced to do a show like this, I'm afraid we have to change the name of the show. Blue: To what? TV: The new show will be called, "Color Dare: No Dares Allowed!" (Everyone clammers about the new name) Hot Dog: (Ok! Ok! Ok! If are we are not allowed to do dares on this show called "Color Dare: NO DARES ALLOWED", Then what is the point of calling it "Color Dare"?! Explain to us!) TV: What did Hot Dog say? Beaker: She said explain why you decided to call the show "Color Dare" if the subtitles say "No Dares allowed!" I mean, she has a point. Hot Dog: (Thank you, Beaker) Beaker: Your welcome. Gray: And also explain why there are objects in a show called "COLOR Dare"! TV: Well, remembering my earlier statement of having a dare contest as an idea for a show like this, I thought It was a good idea! But you should remember that they rejected my idea, so I went from that to this. But choosing a name for this show was difficult, and I felt that "Color Dare" was still a good name, so I kept the "Color Dare" name for this show, but I knew that you were going to talk about this, so I added the "No Dares Allowed" subtitle so that people know that these weren't dares. Beaker: Well I see your point. So everyone, do you think you can live this title? (Everyone is quiet) TV: Oh, and Gray. (She gets the attention of Gray) TV: Don't be a racist. (Gray is quiet) TV: Also note that I'm forming teams based on your type, so all colors to the left of me and objects, stay where you are. TV: The people on the left side are "The Colors", while the people on the right side are "The Objects". TV: And now that all of that is out of the way, these challenges will be unusual, creepy, and even disgusting in a competition for a huge prize at the end. Now, it's time for our first challenge. (Intro) TV: The first challenge is to avoid these tennis balls from hitting you for as long as you can. The more you avoid the balls , the more points you get, and each ball costs three points. If you get hit though, you're out. The last two people with the most points will be the new leader of their team. Cottony: Wow. Already, this challenge is stupid. TV: Shush, now let's start. (TV flips through the participants, starting with Beaker) Beaker: Don't worry team, I can do this. My calculations predict that I have a 89.787556% chance of- (Beaker gets hit by the ball; Cottony facepalms; He gets 0 points) (TV flips to Blue) (She Avoids 4 balls) Blue: HA! That was too- (She gets hit by a ball; 12 points) Blue: Ow.... Strawberry: Wow, looks like she’s in a “blue” mood. Soda Pop: (Slaps Strawberry) Shut Up. (TV Flips to Lemon) Lemon: OK...So how do I do this again (Release Ball) Hot Dog: (Look out!) Beaker: Look out, Lemon! Lemon: Huh? (She takes out a stool and the ball hits it) Lemon: Yay! I did it! (She gets hit by another ball; 3 points) Strawberry: I guess that was a “sour” achievement. Soda Pop: (Slaps Strawberry again) I said shut up! (TV flips to Cottony) Soda Pop: Cottony? Cottony: Outta of way! It's my turn now! (Cottony avoids 10 balls) Cottony: That was easy! Bring it on! (Bowling ball hits Cottony; 10 points added) Beaker: What the? 10 points? According to my calculations, that should be 30! TV: Oh I forgot, if you get hit by a bowling ball, all your avoided balls will be converted to one point. Tulip: Hey! That isn’t fair! TV: Life’s not fair. Now let’s continue. (Flips to Purple) Purple: Awww! Why me! Cottony: Well whatever! Get your lazy self over there! (Purple sticks her tongue out to Cottony) Tulip: Cottony, calm down and stop being such a bossy person! (Purple gets hit by a tennis ball; gets 0 points) Gray: Oooh! I hope the TV doesn’t- (TV Flips to Gray) Gray: -pick...me....(sigh) me and my big mouth... (Gray avoids 13 balls) Gray: Hey! This isn’t so bad! (Gets hit by a Ping pong ball) Gray: Huh? A Ping pong ball? TV: Oops. Wrong ball. (Gray gets hit by bowling ball; gets 13 points) (TV flips to Yellow) Yellow: I don’t know....you think I can do this? Blue: Sure you can! I know you have the courage to do this! Yellow: Thanks Blue... Blue: Now get out there and win a lot of points! (Yellow walks to the target, but when the ball approaches, she runs away; gets 0 points) Strawberry: Yellow must be a “Yellow” belly! Soda Pop: That’s it, my fist will go to your- (TV Flips to Soda Pop) Soda Pop: TV picked me? Fine, I’ll deal with you later. (Soda Pop avoids 2 balls, then grabs the third and throws it at Strawberry; Both get 0 points) Soda Pop: Wait why 0 points for both of us and that stupid joker! TV: Because you threw the ball and Strawberry got hit. Strawberry: Heh, ironic...isn’t it? (Drops to the ground) (TV Flips to Pill) (Pill walks to the target, she gets hit by a Bowling ball;gets 0 points) Blue: Wow, that was quick. (TV flips to Pink) Blue: Come on Pink! I Believe in you! (Pink Avoids 3 balls) Blue: Yes! (Pink gets hit by a ball; gets 9 points) Blue: No! (TV Flips to Hot Dog) Hot Dog: (Don’t worry guys I can do this, but not like what Beaker did.) Beaker: Oh Shut up! (Hot Dog avoids 4 balls before she gets hit; gets 12 points) Hot Dog: (That was easy!) (TV Flips to Green) Green: Oooh! I’m next! (He runs and hits the target, the target falls towards him) Orange: Oh! Watch out Green! (Orange runs to the scene and both get squashed by the target.) TV: Oh my, I should give them no points. Red: But you've got to admit, that was funny. Tulip: Red! Red: What? Green bumped into that wall! TV: OK, maybe it's a little funny. (She adds 3 points to Orange and Green) (TV Flips to Tulip) Tulip: OK, what to do? (She starts dancing, avoiding 5 balls, all the while Red is very very surprised, he drops to the ground) Tulip: See that? Easy. (She gets hit by a tennis ball; gets 15 points) Tulip: Aw. (Buzzer) TV: Challenge Over. It's time to look at the scores. Tulip: Wait, what about Red, he didn't go! TV: He was so surprised that he got no points. Tulip: That's not fair! TV: Whatever. Tulip: (Grunts) Well, can’t you at least heal everyone? TV: OK. (Static, to Tulip’s Couple services , then back to show) TV: All right, let’s look at the scores. First, The Colors. (Shows score of The Colors) TV: Gray, you are the new leader of your team with a score of 12 points Gray: Yes! You are all my slaves! (The Colors Gasp) Gray: Hah, JK. TV: Whatever. Now The Objects’ score (Shows score of The Objects) TV: Tulip, You are the leader of your team with the high score of 15 points. Tulip: Yay! Now team- Tulip and Gray: -let’s work together and bring our rivals down! TV: Yes, have fun with that. And Viewers, we will be back on March 26th for our next dare, I mean, challenge. See you next time. ------ Orange: So....What’s about your voice? Green: Well, I accidentally ate a vocoder chip from that singing accident. What about you? Orange: Same, except I sound like a demon rather than yours. Green: Ohhhhh.... Category:Transcripts